


I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Family Fluff, George the puppy, Innuendo, Original Child Character-Jasmine, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Jasmine sees her mommy kissing Santa under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Snapshot of Our Lives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hanukah, Merry Christmas, Feliz Navidad! In the tradition of Christmas, I bring you another Christmas fic. I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Writing from a child's point of view is challenging at best, but I hope I was able to pull it off convincingly.

It was Christmas Eve, and little Jasmine Olsen was supposed to be sleeping in bed, but she was too excited for Santa’s visit tonight. Her best friend Alexis had told her that Santa Claus did not exist, and she told her parents, but they told her that her friend was mistaken and that Santa Claus was real. Jasmine was skeptical, and she wanted to prove her friend wrong and let her know that Santa was indeed real. She crept quietly down the stairs and saw her parents in the living room on the couch watching something on television.

“I hear you on the stairs, Jaz. You’re supposed to be in bed,” Mommy had heard one of the steps creak, that alerted her that Jasmine was coming down the stairs.

Jaz made her way downstairs, “How did you know it was me?” She asked as she climbed on the couch with her parents.

Her mama chuckled, “We have a way of knowing. Why aren’t you sleeping? You know if you are not sleeping, Santa will not come and visit you tonight.” She pulled the blanket of her daughter.

Jasmine sighed, “I know mama, but I am too excited to sleep. I want to see Santa so I can prove to Alexis that he is real. She said that I was a baby because I still believed in Santa,” She pouted.

“You don’t have to prove anything to Alexis, Jaz. If she doesn’t believe in Santa, then that is on her, but as long as you believe that’s all that matters,” Her mommy explained. Jaz liked it when her mommy and mama explained things to her.

Jaz lay her head on her mommy’s chest, “I know, but I don’t want her to think that I am a baby for believing in him,” She rubbed her eyes.

“It looks like someone is getting tired. Do you want to try and go back to bed?” Mama asked her sleeping child.

“No, I want to sleep down here to see Santa and his reindeer,” Jaz whined tiredly.

“I don’t know if Santa will come with you sleeping downstairs, but then again, you never know,” Her mommy tried.

Jaz covered her mouth to stifle her yawn, “I want to sleep on the couch. So if Santa comes, I will be able to hear him and tell Alexis that he is real.”

Jaz missed the exchanged look between her parents. Little did she know that Santa Claus will be visiting her tonight. Jaz made sure that the cookies and milk were near the fireplace, and the celery sticks and carrots were there for Rudolph. She even put a small bowl of water for the reindeer.

George was eyeing the cookies, “No, George! You can’t have the cookies. Those are for Santa,” Jaz scolded the dog, and he went back to his bed.

“It’s late sugar plum; you need to get so sleep,” Mommy had told her to get some sleep.

“As long as I can sleep on the couch,” Jaz was not going to give up sleeping on the couch.

Mama sighed, “You can sleep on the couch. Just for tonight,” She told her daughter.

Jaz grinned; she knew that mama would let her get away with anything she wanted. It’s why she loved her mama. Mommy let her get away with things too, but mama let her get away with more. Jaz was sleeping on the couch when she heard a little bump that caused her to wake up. She lay with her eyes cracked open to see what the noise was. And to her surprise, it was Santa leaving presents under the tree. She tried to be quiet and not give herself away as she watched as the guy that Alexis said wasn’t real put gifts under the tree.

“You are real,” Jaz said in awe as she couldn’t pretend anymore.

Santa chuckled, “You’re supposed to be sleeping, Jasmine,” He said in a deep voice.

Jaz’s eyes nearly popped out of her head, “You know my name?” She asked in disbelief.

“I know all of the good girls and boy’s names. I heard from your moms that you had been a good girl this year. I left something extra special for you under the tree. Now, I need you to close your eyes and go back to sleep,” Santa told the little girl. It’s not every day that they reveal themselves to children on Christmas Eve.

Jaz didn’t have to be told twice, and she lay down on the couch and closed her eyes. Her moms would not believe that she saw Santa. Jaz heard Santa leave, and she opened her eyes, but she was not prepared to see her mommy kissing Santa clause underneath the mistletoe. Jaz blinked owlishly, wondering if she saw correctly. Her vision was fine, and she saw her mommy give Santa another kiss, she hoped her mama wouldn’t get mad if she found out.

It was Christmas morning, and Jaz woke up bright and early. There were a lot more presents under the tree. Some were unwrapped, and others were wrapped. Her electric scooter was front and center with a big red bow. Jaz climbed off the couch and went to inspect the give, and it said, “To Jaz, From Santa.”

Jaz ran upstairs with George hot on her heels, “Mama! Mommy! Santa came!” She ran into their room and jumped on the bed.

“It’s too early, sugar plum,” Mommy grumbled.

Jaz continued bouncing on the bed, “But Santa came! Santa was here! I saw him last night,” She was hopped up on pure adrenaline.

“You saw Santa last night?” Mama asked sleepily.

“Yeah, huh! I talked to him, and he told me that I was a good girl. He knew my name and everything!” Jaz was super excited, and she couldn’t wait to tell Alexis that Santa was real.

“Get up, get up!” She jumped off the bed and ran downstairs in delight.

“No running down the stairs!”

Jaz sat in front of the tree buzzing in excitement, waiting for her moms to come downstairs so she could open gifts. Jaz didn’t have to wait for long as she watched her mommy and mama come downstairs.

“Merry Christmas, sugar plum,” Mommy told her daughter as she sat down on the floor next to Jaz.

Mama sat down on the other side, “You’ve been very good this year. It’s as if Santa got you everything on your list,” She kissed the top of Jaz’s head.

“I will be extra good next year.” Jaz couldn’t wait anymore, “Can I open now?”

“Go for it, kid,” Mama gave her the word.

Jaz went for the wrapped gifts first, and the first one she opened was an iPad, “Look! I got an iPad!” She cheered excitedly. She went through all of her gifts excited over her haul.

“I got a telescope. I can put this on the balcony and look at the stars and planets. Aunt Kara told me she would tell me all about the galaxies and Krypton,” She was in awe of all of her presents.

“What did Santa bring you?” Jaz finally asked her parents as they started unwrapping their gifts.

“Just the usual adult things, clothes, jewelry, perfume,” Mommy replied with a sheepish smile.

Jaz looked at her, mama, “What did Santa bring you, mama?” She asked her mama, who looked as red as a tomato.

Mama cleared her throat, “Clothes, perfume, and the usual boring adult stuff. I’m sure you will not have any interest in it,” She answered smoothly.

Jaz furrowed her eyebrows, “I thought you would get more, mommy ‘Cause I saw you kissing Santa Claus last night under the mistletoe.”

“Well, Santa brought me the greatest gift this year, and that is you and your mama. That’s gift enough for me,” Mommy replied with a loving smile.

Jaz seemed satisfied with the answer, and she took her iPad out of the box, and with the help of her mama, she was able to set it up and play on it. The little girl played with George who got some new toys from Santa, while her mama’s finished up Christmas dinner. Thanks to Grandpa J’onn and Grandma Eliza, there was no way her parents could mess up dinner.

The house was full of guests and lots of laughter. Jaz got more presents from her Uncle James and Aunt Lucy. She was their only niece, so she got spoiled tenfold. The family was sitting around the table, and Jaz was enjoying her second helping of macaroni and cheese.

“Did you get everything you wanted on your list this year, Jaz” Grandma Eliza asked.

“Yes, I got everything and some things that weren’t even on my list. Mommy said that Santa always knows,” Jaz ate a forkful of macaroni.

Kara chuckled, “Santa always knows. I guess you’ll have to ask for something really big next year.”

Jaz nodded, “I want Santa to bring me a little brother or sister.”

The adults at the table started laughing, and Jaz looked at them, “Why are you laughing?” She questioned.

“A baby brother or sister is a big request. I don’t know if Santa will be able to make that happen,” Mama answered.

“Mommy knows Santa. I am sure if I asked mommy to ask Santa, then I will have a brother or sister,” Jaz stated as it if was a proven fact that Santa will give her whatever she wanted.

Grandpa J’onn nearly choked on his wine, “Is that so?”

“Uh-huh, I saw mommy kissing Santa last night under the mistletoe before he left.” Jaz looked at her mama, apologetically, “Sorry, mama.”

“I’m sure she was thanking Santa for visiting you last night,” Mama replied.

Aunt Lucy coughed, “I’m sure mommy showed Santa her appreciation with more than just a kiss,” She mumbled under her breath.

“Lucy!” Uncle James shook his head.

Jaz realized that the adults were all weird again. She didn’t understand why they get weird at times. Maybe it was because of the food or because of Aunt Lucy and her inappropriate comments, but Jaz wanted to eat her food and then get back to her presents.

It was getting late in the evening, and Jaz was getting tired from all the excitement from the day had taken its toll. She was already in the bed waiting for her moms to tuck her in. George was curled up in his favorite spot at the foot of her bed.

“Did you have fun today, sugar plum?” Mommy asked as she entered the room.

Jaz nodded enthusiastically, “I did. It was so much fun.”

“There was a lot of excitement tonight,” Mama answered as she sat down on the bed.

“Mm-hmm. Best Christmas ever.” Jaz declared as she settled down in bed, “Do you think Santa will bring me a baby brother or sister if I ask nicely?”

Mommy chuckled, “I don’t know. A brother or sister is a big gift, but I am sure Santa will make it happen in another year or so. Let’s not worry about that right now, mama, and I need to get married first,” She brushed a few strands of hair away from Jaz’s face.

“I guess that is acceptable,” Jaz turned over on her side to prepare to sleep. She was between sleep and awake when she heard her mama say to her mommy, “I can’t wait for you to ride in my sleigh tonight,”

Jaz’s eyes opened wide, “That’s why her mommy was kissing Santa Claus. Santa was her mama, and she was magical.” She fell back asleep with visions of sugar plums dancing in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaz believes in Santa for a little while longer.
> 
> There is a sexy Dansen fic coming down the pipeline called 'Santa Baby' be on the lookout for that.
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


End file.
